Bad Grades, Butterflies and Migraines
by TotallyRandomADHDChick
Summary: Edward has a headache.


Disclaimer : I swear that I own nothing...Except Tiffany...And her thoughts.

Note: Edward might seem out of character, but keep in mind that I'm not really a Twilight fan, and I haven't read the books in...we'll say a while, okay? *_*

ANOTHER Note : I also have no beta reader and I'm kinda running on, like, three hours of sleep, okay?

* * *

He stared straight ahead, head cocked at a slight angle, as if he were listening to something. Some would assume that he was listening to the history lecture (about the election on 1912), but somehow, I doubted it. Edward Cullen was not the kind of boy who listened so intently to history with such attention, especially when...

I cut myself off. There was no reason to be negative about him, I told myself, just because he had a grade one point higher than mine. It wasn't his fault that I was now the second best in my best subject. No, not his fault at all that I had made a ninety-nine on a test, and therefore had a ninety-nine in the class. Not his fault at all.

No, it was all the fault of my job, which caused me to be tired all day and therefore not at my best. Which is a line in a television show. The 'not at my best' part, though the other part of it probably came from television as well. Most of what we say does, since media is such a big part of who we are and what we say, some of which is kinda stupid.

Yesterday, case in point (what was the case?), I said something rather stupid (oh). Someone was like, did you cut your hair? And I was like...Yeah. Because it's a really noticeably cut, kinda short for me. I used to keep my hair really long, because when I was young my mother had made me cut it short and I hated it. I didn't take care of my hair well, and it was all ratty, and I remember my third grade teacher telling me to go brush it everyday.

In fact, that same teacher (Miss. Jay, I think) was the one who requested that I be stuck on those ADHD pills. Not the point though, but we'll make it the point because I can't remember the real point...again.

Oh, look, a butterfly outside the window and why does Edward Cullen (his grade is the only one higher than mine) looking like he has a headache? Probably because the teacher (Mr. Somethingorother) is still talking.

Man, can that guy talk.

* * *

I fought the urge to let my head slam against the desk, knowing that it'd probably destroy the desk. Why, oh why, was this girl not shutting up? I can handle long lectures, perverted thoughts and the entire world in my head, but this girl was going to drive me crazy. She would NOT stop thinking, which in itself wasn't that bad.

No, that horrible part happened to revolve around the thoughts IN her head. She jumped from subject to subject with no visible or audible link, or at least not one that was obvious to me, though I never looked very hard. She went from complaining about my grade being higher than hers', to damn butterflies. It was like being stuck watching a television that always switched channels and there was nothing you could do about it.

I was gone by the first ring of the bell, but her thoughts still kept chasing me, brighter and louder than the rest - _he's fast I'm hungry no I'm not look at her ass I wonder if her hair is dyed I want those jeans I wonder if the butterfly is still there I should be taking a higher pill - _and I couldn't help but pray she did. God, my head was about to explode, and I'm a fucking vampire. I shouldn't be having headaches, should I?

* * *

I pretended not to hear Janet yelling out my name, "Tiffy! TIFFY!", and dodged into the locker room. Janet was so not going to follow me here, because she like, totally hates seeing naked girls, and they hate seeing her. Something about not wanting to see the skinny white asses of the cheerleaders.

Not the cheerleaders are bad. I'm a cheerleader myself, and damn good one. And that stereotype of stupid, blonde, shopping cheerleaders? Well, most of its true, except I'm smart but I try not to show it because I'm popular too, and my blonde hair is real, not fake, on a note.

Except the blonde hair and the smarts, I'm totally different than I was. I was, like, so not popular way back when, in, like, middle school (I'm a junior now), but then I went away for the summer. Mom got remarried and moved in with Rich Step-Daddy. Then I grew taller, my hair stopped frizzing, and my complexion cleared up. Plus there was the other little problem of.. I am sooooo not going there again....

So I came in freshman year, new name and school and everyone was like, 'are you new', because now I was going by my first name - Tiffany - instead of my middle name - Tyler (don't ask) - and I looked different and my last name was not the same, and I was hot. I put my talents to good use and am now so on the cheer squad and I have straight a's, and everyone loves me. Great, right?

Not really, because I have to act nice and stuff like that, but that's okay. Better to be fake than lonely, right? Right.

What was my combination again...Oh yeah! Wait, no, that was last year. Dammit, I knew I should have gotten my own lock with a key...Because I might be forgetful, but I remember keys and stuff that I hold on to. I'm just weird like that...

Oh hey, there's Anna! Maybe if I duck down, she won't see me....Oops, not fast enough...No, Anna, I don't care who's sleeping with your ex-boyfriend, but let me fake a gasp of outrage...Yes, Anna, I am trying to get my locker open....Again. YES, I DID forget the combination again...I don't want to know why you have it, you sick stalker, though I won't say it...See you later, too, Anna! Hey, wait, where'd you the jeans? Yeah, okay, I'll just glue rhimestones on my butt instead. Once again, I didn't say it (that rhimstore part, not the asking where you bought the jeans part...I asked that, except not to you but to Anna)...

The sparkling is really damn distracting. She has a great ass, too...But so does the other girl, Bella. I won't look at her, though, because I respect her. Plus, she's dating Edward Cullen and I have better taste than him, except he's not that bad and not a single person in this school knows I like girls, either.

Not that I don't like boys. Boys are good, but girls are good too. Boys are cool to talk and spar with, though I don't tell anyone about that because I'm only supposed to lead on and flirt and not have real fun with guys - it's a cheerleader thing, or maybe a girl thing. Which is why I don't get girls, even if I am one, 'cause they're just confusing, even if they're soft and I wonder what's for lunch....

Tacos, pizza, the usual. I like Texmex, even though I don't like in Texas, and I only go down there for summer break, when its real hot. Its pretty, almost as pretty as my twin brother, though don't tell him I called him pretty. Its not incest, either, its more he looks as much like a girl as I do and I'm modest but truthful and I'm pretty and I know it. So screw the world if the world thinks I'm cocky for knowing I'm pretty....

Oh hey, there's Janet and Janice, sister in all but blood - they even have the same last name and similar first name. Janice is on the squad, Janet is a smart girl but they're best friends and both are pretty hardcore when you tick them off. Cool to watch, not fun to be the target. Not that's I'm a target, like, ever. Everyone kinda loves me.

I'm thinking pepperoni pizza, and I get it, too, without having to stand in line. Props for being the high school princess, not that I say it aloud. I don't want to be a bubble head, except I am and that's not the point, but I don't know the point so I'm just gonna shut up and eat...

Reviews for normal history (I'm in AP History, but I tell 'em it cause of my parents) are on the table. In my spot. They're moved the second I ask Carry to do so. My seat faces the door of the cafeteria, and I have this great view of all entering and exiting, because I also sit at the very top row in the middle so I'm like a queen on a throne. Which is pretty cool, except it would suck to be queen because queens have no right.

Who was Katherine Parr?, Carry asks. Everyone shrugs, except me and Sarah, and because Janet isn't here, Sarah takes it upon herself to say, I think she was the ruler of Moscow, right? No, I think, rolling my eyes, and I can't help it, I say, She was Henry the Eight's last wife, I think. We went over this, like, five million times. You wouldn't believe how that teacher can ramble on.

There, the subject is changed and the question has been answered. I'm talking, but my left eye is still glued to the door because I can see the same butterfly as before. Then I blink, because Edward Cullen just slipped in the door from the outside and why was he outside? Bella slips in behind him, and then it clicks - boygirlfriendthing.

The Cullens and Hales are weird. The Hales are Rosalie and Jasper, older and younger respectively, and the only other true blood pair are Bella and Nessie, and Jacob, Edward, Alice and Emmett are all adopted into the family. They're all together, which is pretty damn cool. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella and Jacob and Nessie (is that her name, because I thought it was nickname).

Oh look, the butterfly again and the Cullen/Hale/Adopted GirlBoyfriends are eating together AGAIN but its not like they ever eat. I wonder what kind of butterfly it is and no, Maine was part of Massachuset first, not the other way around, though I didn't have to say it, Janet was there now. God, I think my nail polish is chipping, and it was such a cute flavor of bight blood red, too. There goes Carry with Terry, her boyfriend that rhymes but I don't say anything, I never do.

I watch the butterfly go away, and take the final bite of my pizza and now I'm bored...

Why is Sunday the start of the week, if it's considered the weekend?

* * *

Edward rubbed his forehead again, then looked at his wife slowly. "Bella, darling, love, you know I hate to ask, but..."

Bella coughed a laugh into her palm and looked over her shoulder fleetingly. Then she let her shield spread, a small stream leaking out and slowly forming around the girl. "Better?"

"Yes," Edward sighed, giving her a quick kiss that melted into a bit more before Nessie made an 'ew' sound. "I did not want to hear her version of the paradox of the week-end and week-start and Sunday."

Everyone slightly winced, Nessie was the only one to burst out laughing. She still found it funny, even though the others had grown mostly tired of finding the situation. "You'll have to learn to block her, you know. Mom isn't always going to be around." Nessie finally gasped out as she finished laughing.

Edward merely groaned at the thought and dropped his head into the area between Bella's neck and shoulder. Now everyone laughed, quiet though it was.

* * *

I glanced over and saw the laughing, and merely smirked to myself. Vampires, I thought, now free to think freely, were so odd.

How do I know? Well, I can't say anything but 'family secret', really.

Though I would have been nicer if he had let me have the better grade, dammit.


End file.
